Got A Little Captain In Ye?
by VerdeAmor
Summary: After a command issued by Mr. MacMahon, Drew McIntyre is on the road with Legacy, and what happens in Kansas stays in Kansas.


**Whoo! Took me a while for this one to come out. Please review, it's my first slash piece and it'd be nice for a little feedback should I ever write another one again. :D**

* * *

It all started from a drive from East Jesus No Where to the mystical land of West Jesus No Where.

Mr. McMahon met with the Legend Killer in his office, scheduling a training session for the Newest Corporate Champion.

"Randy, I want you to mentor Drew McIntyre, just show him the ropes of being a heel."

"But Vince-"

"No complaints. He needs to learn how to cheat, and fast. So, he'll be traveling with you and the rest of Legacy."

Randy was about to roar at the man he once gave an RKO to mid-ring when he was kicked out the door without so much as a word, "Now teach my champion how to be an ass."

Drew McIntyre was seated in the passenger seat of the car, one man he recognized as Randy Orton, who Vince said would be training him, but the others he didn't quite recognize. "Hello." He greeted, rather shyly.

"Listen, spiffy, this is my car." Randy growled from the driver's seat, "I don't want no 'Top o The Morning' shit in my car."

Drew was slightly taken back by his 'mentor's harshness. "Just ignore him." The shorter dark haired one next to him said, "He's just a little ruffled cause the Big Boss Man made him do something he didn't want to do."

"I see." He extended a hand in friendship,

"Drew McIntyre."

"Cody Rhodes."

"Ted DiBiase, Jr." the one in shotgun yelled.

They stopped at a motel in Kansas. "Alright." Orton took complete control…again. "We do a DiBiase split on the rooms, got that?"

"No problem." Ted agreed, taking his suitcase out of the trunk.

"DiBiase split?" Drew asked Cody.

"We make Ted pay for the rooms instead of all of us donating."

The IC Champion grimaced, "It's gotta suck being the kid of the Million Dollar Man."

"Yeah." Ted laughed, "Having the cash to do whatever you want with totally sucks."

The rooms were split with Randy and Ted in one room, and Cody and Drew in the other. Cody had finished packing early, and turned to the six foot Scot, "I'm gonna go get ice." He picked up the ice bucket and left the room.

It wasn't until late that Cody had finally returned to the room with a six pack in hand. "As a stranger to our shores, I offer you some American Hospitality."

Drew took a bottle out of the case and tossed it to his roommate. He read the 'Captain' label, and opened it. "Cheers."

The two men were totally plastered as bottles littered the coffee table in the center of the room. "Ya know man." Drew slurred his accent even thicker with the Captain's touch, "I know yeh. You were in WWE las' year."

"Really?" Cody asked, falling onto the couch like a sack of potatoes, "Cause I didn't know who the fuck you were."

"Mrm." The Scot lifted himself off of his chair and crossed over to the couch, "Ya know, yer pretty sexy for an American."

Drew pulled Cody into his mouth, tongues dancing like fire even though they were both too mellowed to realize who was on the other end.

They broke after the 2nd Generation Superstar started laughing into his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"I-"Cody giggled again, "Was just French'd by a Scot."

"Ya want another?" Drew smirked, his blue eyes glinting with glazed arrogance. He was tackled back onto the couch as he was startlingly kissed by the shorter man.

Cody drew his hand over McIntyre's abs, and shivered as Drew moaned heavily into his mouth. "The bed?"

As quick as he had gotten on top of Drew, he was already off the couch and naked while it took Drew that long for him to stand.

"Holy shit." The Scot swore, taking his own clothes off as well. He climbed on top of the shorter superstar, and they shared one last kiss before Drew traveled south for the long haul.

A trail of kisses was placed down Cody's neck followed by a sharp, stinging bite shaking the 24 year old like Hurricane Katrina.

Cody let a tiny moan escape his lips as the drunken kisses went lower and lower to his stomach. The kisses ceased as Drew hovered over his aching need. The trademark smirk appeared on the Intercontinental Champions lips before he took his whole cock right in his mouth.

"Oh...fuuuuuuck." Cody sputtered as Drew kept his head bobbing at a steady pace, his long beautiful neck swooping with it.

"D-D-DREW!" Cody cried, letting Drew know how close he was to the edge, to the point of no return. The Scot shot up and readjusted himself, "Get ready, luv." He pushed himself into Cody's opening, no lube or even a chance to readjust to the switching positions.

Drew's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he just sat dumbstruck. Cody whimpered a tiny utterance of pain before Drew pulled himself back out again.

"Man...wait-" Cody's cries went unheard as Drew pushed in again without warning. He paused again as shivers of pleasure rolled up Cody's spine.

"Bloody hell...fuckin' tight..." Drew sighed as he started moving inside Cody.

The smaller Superstar froze as Drew hit the right spot. "F'n A!" Cody yelped, "D-do that again!" Drew obliged as Cody was overcome by waves of undisclosed ecstasy threw him over the edge. He came so hard it hit the wall next to the bed.

Drew's quiet annunciations grew louder and faster as he followed his roommate, filling Cody until he leaked.

Drew collapsed on Cody's side, snoring softly as his head hit the pillow. Cody was entirely encompassed in his arms, and fell asleep right beside him.

"Fuckin hell! Where are those two ass clowns? We should be on the road by now!" Randy screamed at the doorway to Cody's and Drew's room.

"I told you before, you should've let me room with Cody and you could've taken the Rookie." Ted sighed, letting his subtle nagging infiltrate his mentor's mind.

"Bullshit." Orton answered his fury unmatched, "I'm not rooming with that Irish prick!"

"Scottish."

"WHATEVER!" Randy tried to open the door, and was surprised it opened easily. "Finally!"

"Um, Randy you don't want to go in there..." Ted warned, knowing the stench from the room the second it hit his nostrils.

Randy would not pay attention to his underling, and stormed into the room like a tornado.

Ted waited a few seconds before Orton ran past him and threw up in a garbage pail. "I did tell you not to go in there. Didn't you know the kid gets really horny when he's drunk?"

Drew was the first one out of bed, pulling the sheet around himself as he looked toward Ted with embarrassment. "I can explain."


End file.
